


Should I Stay or SHould I Go

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim insisted on using the damn elevator and now he and Blair are stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Stay or SHould I Go

Should I Stay or Should I Go? - Patt 

"Chief, come on. We're going to lose him. He went this way." Jim ran around a building and Blair wanted to remind him of how different it was when you couldn't see in the dark. Instead, he followed and entered the building right behind Jim. 

"Shit, he went upstairs. I'm not taking the stairs. Come on, Chief," Jim got on the elevator and stood there waiting for Blair. 

"Come on, what could happen?" He reached out and grabbed Blair's jacket and pulled him on as he pushed the button to go to the top of this building. 

"Why the fuck did you go and say that, Jim? Jesus, I can't believe you're forcing me into this." Blair was pacing in an elevator. Something both Blair and Jim didn't think would be possible. 

"Calm down, Sandburg. God, you act like I've never taken you on an elevator before." Jim just stared at Blair like he had grown a second head. 

"First of all, at the loft, I know someone will get us out. Then at the station, there's the damn telephone right there inside of the lift. So I always knew that I was safe more or less." Blair went back to his pacing except he was picking up speed. 

"Are you saying that you don't feel safe with me?" Jim made him stop pacing and look him in the eyes. 

"Jim, you make me as safe as you can, but you didn't even check out this building. It's really old. And have you noticed how fucking slow this elevator is going?" By this time Blair was almost ready to smack Jim upside the head. 

"Have faith, Sandburg. The building only has twenty floors, and we're almost on ten, so there you go. We're halfway there. What? What?" Jim was stepping back as Blair tried to smack him. 

Then the worst thing in the world happened. The electricity went out, the elevator lurched and both men fell to the floor. 

"Man, this is not good. This is not good. This is not good." Blair found himself not getting up, just curling into a ball. 

"Sandburg, it'll be all right, stop worrying," Jim paused to listen and was cocking his head, then said, "Shit. The suspect's laughing and is now going down the stairs and probably out the door. Fuck " Jim's head went back and hit the wall of the lift when Blair hit him in the chest. He'd gotten up, after all. 

"I hate you sometimes, Ellison. I really hate you." 

"Jesus, Sandburg, it's not like we're going to die here or anything." Jim stood back up and was starting to look at the panel. 

"How do you know, Jim? How old is this elevator? How old is this building? Better yet, do you hear any heartbeats? Is there anyone in this building? Or did you follow the idiot into an empty building and now have us stuck in the friggin' elevator." Blair stood with his hands on his waist and dared Jim to answer any of the questions. 

Jim stood perfectly still and listened for heartbeats, noise, anything. Fuck, I hate it when he's right. "Sandburg, you'll be glad to know that you're right again. It's a fucking empty building and I have no idea when anyone will come to help us. Where's your cell phone?" 

Jim held his hand out expecting to receive a cell phone; instead he received a paper. Jim was able to make out what the paper said and just stared at Sandburg. 

"You took you cell phone to the repair shop today? You couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" 

"Where's your's, Jim?" 

"I left it in the truck." Jim started pacing now. 

"How badly could you get hurt if this elevator fell ten stories?" Blair was pacing next to Jim. 

"Why are you asking that? We're not going to get hurt. We're going to be fine. I'm going to get us out of here, Chief." Jim stared up at the ceiling and Blair followed his line of sight. 

"No, man, I don't want you to go out that little hole. What if you fell? Just stay here and we'll wait for someone to help us." Blair wasn't happy with his whiny attitude but he was scared to death. I guess falling down a shaft once in your life's enough to make you afraid of any elevator problems. 

"Blair, everything will be fine. I'm just going to go up there and look around and see what I can figure out. I'll be right back, okay?" 

"It's not like you care what I think anyway." Blair slid down the wall and sat on the floor with a loud thud. 

"Sandburg, that's not fair. I do so listen to you and you know it. This won't take long. I promise." Jim started climbing up the walls and got to the hatch. He pulled it down and started climbing through. Once he got on top of the lift, he got his bearings and listened for any type of sound. 

He found the elevator cable and started to climb it. God, I'm getting old. This is a lot harder than it used to be. As he continued to climb, he heard a very soft mantra coming from Blair. 

"Please don't fall, Jim. Please don't fall, Jim. Please don't fall, Jim." 

Jim stopped climbing and didn't know what to do. He was torn and he knew that he should just get this all over with, but there was that Blessed Protector part that wanted to go back down and calm his Guide. Shit Then Jim heard a new mantra. 

"Jim, don't leave me. Jim, don't leave me. Jim, don't leave me." 

Jim started sliding back down the cable and got to the elevator and jumped down. 

"Fuck. Why not scare a guy to death, Jim?" 

"Way to say thank you, Sandburg." Jim pulled him into his arms and found an unwilling person in them. 

"Ellison, get back up there. Don't come back for me. And why are you listening to me anyhow? That was private. So go and get us out of here." Blair stood over to the other side of the car. 

"You know what? You drive me nuts. I never know what I'm supposed to do with you around. If I go up there, you'll be all hurt and if I don't, you'll never let me hear the end of it." Jim was honestly confused and it showed in his actions, too. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid to touch Blair now, since he had pulled away from him. 

"I don't care if I drive you nuts. Just get on up that cable and get us out." Blair pushed him towards the hatch area. 

"Let's be sure, Sandburg. Are you sure you're all right with me up there?" 

"I'm fine; now get out of here." Blair sat down, crossed his legs and began chanting for meditation. 

"Good idea, Sandburg. I'll be back as fast as I can," Jim climbed up once again and began climbing the cable. On each floor, Jim would try and get a door open, hoping one would budge. He listened to see if Blair was still meditating and couldn't hear much of anything. He turned up his hearing and could tell that Blair's heartbeat was entirely too fast. Oh fuck. He's hyperventilating. 

Jim started sliding back down the cable and just forgot all about the fact that he was up seven floors. He got on top of the elevator and said, "Chief, it's me. Just wanted to warn you." 

Jim jumped into the car and Blair went into his arms. Jim could feel the tremors and held him even harder. "You okay, partner?" 

"Yeah, I was just worried. I was all right, Jim. I just wondered when you would be back with good news." Blair moved away from him finally. 

"Well, the thing is, Chief, I only made it up seven floors and then I heard your heartbeat going too hard and it scared me. So I came back." Jim started walking towards Blair to just calm him down somewhat. 

"I don't fucking believe it. You got us stuck in this fucking elevator and you've come back because of something you heard from me? Fuck! I wish I could get you to listen to me at the loft, man. Now, I'm not going to say this more than once. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't get back up there and do something about getting us out. Now " Blair shoved Jim toward the wall where he would be doing his climbing again. 

"Wait a minute, Chief. I'm really tired. I've found out one thing for certain. I'm way too fucking old for this shit. But I need to know something for sure. Should I stay or should I go? I need the truth and then I'll go. Or I'll stay." Jim stood there waiting for something from Blair. 

"You should go. I really want you to go and don't listen to anything unless it has to do with getting out of here. Please go." Blair pushed him again. 

"Fine. But I want you to know that I don't feel good about it." Jim started climbing. 

"I'm not some fucking woman who needs you to take care of her. Get a grip, Ellison," Blair said as he went back into his meditation. 

"I can't win " Ellison climbed the cable faster. This was a nightmare he wanted out of soon. 

While he rested for a second, he listened to see how Sandburg was doing and heard him talking to Joel. 

"Joel, I know you'd understand. I think you knew how scared I was. Then again maybe not. Not one of you acted like it was a big deal. I wanted to tell all of you to hold me and tell you how scary it was. But I knew I couldn't do that. Guys don't do that. And I'm one of the bullpen guys. I've tried to be tough. Hell! I am tough. But I'm really afraid of elevators and falling from heights. You would be proud of Jim. He's putting up with me, even though he'll probably never talk to me again. God, I hope I get out of here. I know that Jim will. Once he finds a way out, he'll go get help. I'll try and be brave. I'll try and be patient. And I've got to keep my heartbeat beating normally in case he's listening. I know you can't hear me, but I've loved working in Major Crime. If I don't make it, I'll miss you all. Could you keep an eye on Jim for me? Thanks for everything, Joel." 

Then Jim heard a tape recorder going off. Jim wiped tears off of his face as he started back down. The large man was tiring so it was taking a lot longer than before. He finally got to the bottom and climbed through the hatch. 

"Hey, Chief," Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him close. 

Blair could feel the tremors coming from Jim's body and wondered what was going on. "Jim, please tell me you weren't listening and came back without help." 

"No, it was me this time. I'm really sorry. I was freaking out up there. It was like being blind and I was afraid I was going to fall. I'm sorry I let you down." 

Jim still kept Blair close to his heart. 

"Man, your heartbeat is pounding. Calm down, big man," Blair rubbed Jim's face and talked softly to him. When he felt the moisture on Jim's face he became concerned. "Jim, are you sure that's all that's wrong?" 

Jim pulled away from Blair and went to the other side of the elevator. "There's nothing wrong. I just felt like having someone hold me. I'm not used to being so out of control. Sorry, Chief." Jim leaned into the wall and started to smack his head against it. You idiot! We're still in the fucking elevator. 

"Come here, man." Blair opened his arms up and Jim walked into them. "I've got you. It's all right to get scared sometimes." The young man rubbed Jim's back as he held him and then leaned down and kissed the top of Jim's head. He finally got to feel how soft Jim's hair really was. 

Jim began to pull away but Blair wouldn't let go of him. "Jim, you're going to stay in my arms until we both feel better. Okay?" 

So Jim did the only thing that seemed to come naturally. He snuggled up with Blair and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Blair. I needed this." Blair was shocked when Jim didn't pull away but instead moved closer into Blair's arms. 

"Jim, have you ever been scared to death?" Blair wondered aloud. "Sometimes I get so scared that I can't remember how to breathe." Blair looked into Jim's eyes to see what he thought of that. 

"Chief, every time I think I might lose you I can't breathe right. Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean I don't feel it." Jim touched Blair's face and then leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Blair pulled back and calmly asked, "Is that a poor Sandburg peck on the forehead?" 

Jim grabbed Blair before he could get away from him. "Sandburg, I never do anything for anyone because I feel sorry for them." 

Blair moved back into his arms and said, "Then why did you kiss me?" 

"Well, hell! You kissed the top of my head earlier. So it must be a guide and sentinel thing," Jim smiled at coming up with the cause. 

"Wrong, big man. I kissed you because I felt the need to be as close to you as possible, so I just did it. Did it bother you?" 

"No, I like when you touch me and show me that I mean something to you." Jim continued to rub Blair's back while they talked. 

Blair looked over at Jim and realized that Jim was going to be stubborn about this whole thing. "So if I would have died in that elevator, what would you have done?" 

Jim jumped up and started pacing. "Holy fucking shit, Sandburg. What a horrible thing to say. Now I'm going to have that fucking nightmare in my mind for the rest of the week. What's wrong with you?" Jim stopped pacing long enough to look hard at Sandburg. 

"Sit back down and talk to me," Blair commanded. 

And as always, Jim listened. He sat down, not as close this time but at least he looked like he was going to discuss it with him. 

"For some reason, you want to know what I would have done if you had died in that elevator? Is that what you're asking?" Jim looked over at Blair with a very pale looking face. 

"It means something to me, Jim. Just talk to me." Blair moved a little closer and waited for Jim's response. Blair could see Jim shaking already. He didn't know that it would be that difficult for his roommate. 

"Fine. I would have fucking lost it. I know they would have all gathered around me and taken care of me. But who would have taken care of me at the loft? Everything about you keeps me sane," Jim had his head down and there were tears falling from his face. 

"You almost sound like you love me or something," Blair pushed a little more. 

"There's nothing wrong with loving your roommate. Don't you love me?" Jim begged him to answer in a casual way. 

"Yes, I love you, too." Blair pulled Jim into his arms again. Blair laid down on the floor and pulled Jim on top of him. He could feel the large man trembling and he finally said, "Relax, Jim. Things will be fine. We just need to get some sleep." 

"Before we sleep, can I ask you something?" 

"You can ask me anything, Jim." Blair's sweet smile made Jim feel better. 

"If I would have fallen off that cable tonight, what would you have done?" Jim stared into Blair's eyes and saw such sadness. 

"Jim, I would've just died. God, I love you, man. And not the way you love me. I would feel like a part of me had gone." Blair couldn't hold back any longer. He started crying softly and hoped that Jim wouldn't hate him too much. 

Jim moved his face very close to Blair's and kissed his lips. "I love you, too. And not the roommate way." Jim kissed Blair until both men were out of breath. 

As the kissing grew more aggressive, Jim started humping against Blair's body and was moaning. 

"Jim, wait." 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I'm so sorry," Jim started to get off of Blair. Blair stopped him and pulled him back down. 

"That's not what I meant. I want to do this at the loft. In a bed. I don't want our first time to be in a dusty elevator." Blair pulled Jim's face down and kissed him again. 

"Well then, stop kissing me. Jesus, I'm only human." Jim smiled but was still rubbing his body against Blair's. 

Blair decided that he was going to have a fucking memory that would make him hard just thinking about elevators, and he started to get into it then. He pulled Jim's shirt off and Jim pulled his off. A sentinel loves to touch, smell and taste everything, so Blair knew he was in for a good time. 

Jim stood up and took his clothing off and he liked the look on Blair's face as his guide watched him strip. Blair took his clothing off, too, and Jim lay back down on top of Blair and they began rubbing their erections together. They kissed as they built up until they pounded into each other, moaning words of passion into each other's mouths. 

Jim was getting closer and closer, so he leaned in and chewed Blair's neck. Blair lost it and came with a loud yell; Jim followed right behind. That was all he needed, the smell from his love's come. 

They both lay there getting their breath back and finally Jim moved and got an old shirt out of Blair's backpack to clean them up with. 

"Man, why that shirt? That's my favorite knock around shirt," Jim whined as he saw the soaking garment. 

"Well now it can be your favorite knock around shirt that smells like we just fucked." Jim almost laughed at the cute look on his mate's face. "Did you think it was only going to be this once?" 

"I was hoping not, but I didn't want to force you into anything. I love you, Jim." Blair couldn't hold him hard enough to show his love right now. 

Both men got dressed and, during the process, kissed every now and then, reminding themselves that they were now, indeed a couple. 

"Hard question, Chief," 

"What?" Blair looked at the man he loved with nothing but trust. 

"We can't stay here all night long. I need to have you tell me if I should stay or if I should go." 

"You should go but you have to promise me that you won't fall." Blair looked over at him with misty eyes. 

"I'll be back in a jiffy, Chief. I promise you." Jim leaned down and kissed the man who was no longer just his friend and roommate. And damn glad of it. 

Jim climbed though the hatch and started on his way up the cable. This time it seemed to be going faster. He was so grateful for that. 

He stopped to listen for a moment to make sure that things were as all right as he thought they were. He could hear Blair's voice. 

"He loves me. Do you fucking believe that? Who would have thought? God, I hope it's not a pity thing. But I don't think Jim does pity things. That's what he said anyhow. He might really be in love with me. This will be something good to write in my journal. In case you're listening, Jim, I love you like crazy." 

Jim smiled and continued to climb with a big goofy smile on his face. Once he got to the top, he got the door open and climbed out. As soon as he got out and dusted off, the door closed. He could hear Blair down in the elevator. 

"Jim? Jim? God, Jim, be all right. Yell so I can hear. Okay?" Blair was pleading quite loudly by now. 

Then Blair heard his love's voice. "Blair, I'm fine. I came through the door and the fucking thing shut on me. So I'll call Simon and everyone else. We'll have you out in a jiffy." Jim started running down the stairs, not seeming to even notice the shortness of breath. There was only thing on his mind, and that was getting Blair out safely. 

Jim called Joel, Simon, Rafe, Brown and Conner. They were all informed of the situation and he waited outside the building, hoping that would hurry them up. Remember... a watched pot never boils. 

When everyone got there, Jim stopped them all and said, "I need to tell you something about that elevator ordeal." Jim proceeded to tell them that Sandburg wasn't as strong as he showed sometimes. He didn't need to elaborate much. 

"Okay, we've got it, can we go get Sandy out now?" Conner didn't wait for an answer; she tore into the building ready to kill anyone who would even consider hurting her friend. 

"She thinks she's his mom," Simon laughed, heading behind her. 

Joel walked in and said, "Let's find the power supply first off." 

Jim felt really stupid for not thinking of that. Ellison, you know what you were thinking about. 

Joel turned the power on and the elevator began running again. It stopped on the first floor it passed and Jim could hear Blair cussing at it as he got off. 

Jim started for the stairs and Simon said, "Let us handle this one. He's one of us." 

"Okay," Jim just smiled as they all started up the stairs. 

As Blair rounded the third floor, Major Crime engulfed him. 

"Thank god you're all right," Simon pulled Blair into a big bear hug and held on to him for quite some time. 

"Hey, we all want a turn," Joel called out as he pulled Blair away from Simon and hugged him even harder than Simon did. "You gotta stop doing this, Blair. I hate hearing about you in elevators. Promise?" 

"I promise, big guy." Blair realized that he might actually fit in with the guys. Conner, Rafe and Brown each took their turn and asked how he had stayed so calm. 

"I was a wreck but Jim calmed me down. He stayed with me a lot of the time because he knew I didn't want to be left alone in the damn thing." Blair started down the stairs and didn't mind them all touching him, at all. 

When he saw Jim he didn't care who was there; he rushed up to him and went into his arms. "Thanks for not falling, man, and thanks for getting that elevator running again." 

Everyone was quiet when they realized that this could be a problem. "Chief, I didn't do it, Joel did," Jim was still holding on to Blair and then just as quickly Blair was gone. 

"You didn't turn on the electricity so that I could get out?" Blair just looked at him with his mouth hanging open. 

I'm sorry, Sandburg, I had other things on my mind. If you remember correctly," Jim blushed as he reminded him. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. You did a good job, Jim. Thanks," Blair finally seemed to calm down. 

"You're very welcome. Want to go home?" Jim smiled a sexy smile. 

"Oh Ellison, your truck isn't out here." Brown said it with a smile in his voice. 

"Jim, tell me you didn't leave the keys in your truck?" Blair pushed him in the chest as he asked. 

"We were just going to be there for a second, right? I mean, who would have thought we'd be here for five hours," Jim tried to explain to everyone. 

"You guys have been here for five hours? What did you do to keep yourself from going crazy for five hours?" Simon asked and expected an answer but when he saw his blushing detective, he decided that the answer was more than he wanted to know. 

"Come on, Jim and Blair. I'll give you a ride home." Joel put his arm around Blair and walked out the door. 

"You devil, you. He's so into you, if you hurt him, we'll kill you, Ellison. Understood?" Conner didn't like threatening friends, but no one was as special to her as Sandy. 

"How the hell do you know about it?" Jim really did want to know what or who it was that gave it all away. 

"I asked him out and he told me he was in love with you." Conner smiled at the shocked look. "He had to tell someone, mate." 

"Thanks, Conner." Jim stepped out of the door and felt alive again. 

When he got in Joel's car, it was in the front and Blair had a very hurt look on his face. "Jim, I know you're a couple, you can sit in the back with Blair." Joel just thought he would state a fact. 

"Thanks, Joel, but Blair really needs a shower," Jim said, laughing. 

"Bite me," Blair countered. 

Jim climbed over the seat in a second and began to kiss him like wild, and Joel just laughed. Maybe he thought it was a joke. 

When they got to the loft, they couldn't get into the shower fast enough. Jim washed Blair and Blair washed Jim. Both men were hard and ready for action once they got up in bed. After drying off, both men rushed up the stairs for the fun to start. 

Blair landed on the bed and stuck his ass up in the air. It was all Jim could do to keep from coming from that alone. He walked over and knelt behind Blair and began to lick his ass, the cheeks pulled apart so that he'd be able to get his tongue going. Jim began to lick and suck all around Blair's center and then finally entered it with his tongue. Blair was making the most wonderful sounds and that was making Jim almost come, too. 

"Jim, make love to me. Please?" Blair pleaded. 

The older man reached for the lube he'd never needed for a guy before, and a condom from his stash, and started to stretch Blair. With each finger, Blair would end up fucking himself on Jim's fingers. Jim had to keep taking deep breaths so he wouldn't come without being inside. 

"Jim, make love to me now." Blair was still pleading. 

Jim put the condom on and put more lube on it so it would make entry easier. "Blair, if this is too painful, say the word and we'll stop. Okay?" 

"Do it, Jim. I want to feel you now. God, I need you inside of me," Blair went from pleading to begging. 

Jim entered Blair slowly and found that Blair was doing fine. He'd just go slow. As soon as he was in all the way, he began moving more. 

"Jim, I'm not going to break. Fuck me hard." Jim noticed that this sounded like a plea, rather than an order. 

"I could do that," Jim began to pound into Blair's ass, making both men scream and moan. Jim reached around and grabbed Blair's cock and started stroking it, firmly. As Jim could feel his balls tightening up, he lowered his sense of hearing in case. He was really glad because Blair called out his name so loudly that the neighbors must have heard it. Jim only thrust two more times and he was coming, calling out Blair's name. 

Blair finally just fell onto the bed and Jim, of course, went with him. They lay there for a long while before Jim finally pulled out of him. 

Finally, one of them moved. "Now wasn't that better than what we did in the elevator?" Blair rolled on his side and pulled Jim in for a kiss. 

"Hell, yes! I had a very good time," Jim smiled and went into Blair's arms. 

"I love you," Blair kissed the top of Jim's head as he held on to him for dear life. 

"And I love you," Jim said as he started to fall asleep. 

"Man, I don't want to ruin the mood, but I'm sleeping in the wet spot," Blair said getting up heading for the stairs. 

"I'll change the sheets," Jim made the bed while Blair cleaned himself off. He brought a cloth up to clean Jim up, too. 

Then they curled into each other's bodies and fell asleep. 

Life was indeed good. 

The End


End file.
